songfics
by GertiePie
Summary: songfics for each character
1. Chapter 1

A songfic for each character and couple.

Joy

"Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
>But the very next day, you gave it away<br>This year to save me from tears  
>I'll give it to someone special<p>

Once bitten and twice shy  
>I keep my distance but you still catch my eye<br>Tell me, baby, do you recognize me?  
>Well, it's been a year, it doesn't surprise me<p>

Merry Christmas, I wrapped it up and sent it  
>With a note saying, "I love you", I meant it<br>Now I know what a fool I've been  
>But if you kissed me now I know you'd fool me again<p>

Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
>But the very next day, you gave it away<br>This year to save me from tears  
>I'll give it to someone special<p>

Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
>But the very next day, you gave it away<br>This year to save me from tears  
>I'll give it to someone special<p>

A crowded room and friends with tired eyes  
>I'm hiding from you and your soul of ice<br>My God, I thought you were someone to rely on  
>Me? I guess I was a shoulder to cry on<p>

A face on a lover with a fire in his heart  
>A girl undercover but you tore her apart<br>Maybe this year, maybe this year  
>I'll give it to someone special<p>

'Cause last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
>But the very next day, you gave it away<br>This year to save me from tears  
>I'll give it to someone special<p>

Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
>But the very next day, you gave it away<br>This year to save me from tears  
>I'll give it to someone special<p>

And last Christmas  
>And this year won't be anything like<br>Anything like

Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
>But the very next day, you gave it away<br>And this year to save me from tears  
>I'll give it to someone special"<p>

She gave her heart to Fabian and he gave his heart to Nina. 


	2. Chapter 2

A songfic for each character and couple.

chapter 2

Nina

**"Part Of Me"**

Days like this I want to drive away  
>Pack my bags and watch your shadow fade<br>You chewed me up and spit me out  
>Like I was poison in your mouth<br>You took my light, you drained me down  
>But that was then and this is now<br>Now look at me

_[Chorus:]_  
>This is the part of me<br>That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no  
>This is the part of me<br>That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no  
>Throw your sticks and your stones, throw your bombs and your blows<br>But you're not gonna break my soul  
>This is the part of me<br>That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no

I just wanna throw my phone away  
>Find out who is really there for me<br>You ripped me off, your love was cheap  
>Was always tearing at the seams<br>I fell deep, you let me down  
>But that was then and this is now<br>Now look at me

_[Chorus]_

Now look at me I'm sparkling  
>A firework, a dancing flame<br>You won't ever put me out again  
>I'm glowin', oh whoa<br>So you can keep the diamond ring  
>I never liked 'em anyway<br>_["Complete Confection" version of a song says: "It don't mean nothing anyway"]_  
>In fact you can keep everything yeah, yeah<br>Except for me

_[Chorus]_

This is the part of me  
>No<br>Away from me  
>No<br>This is the part of me, me, me, me, me, me, me, me...  
>No<br>Throw your sticks and your stones, throw your bombs and your blows  
>But you're not gonna break my soul<br>This is the part of me  
>That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

A songfic for each character and couple.

Alfie

E.T.

You're so hypnotising  
>could u be the devil, could you be an angel<br>your touch magnetizing  
>feels like going floating, leave my body glowing<p>

They say be afraid  
>you're not like the others, futuristic lovers<br>different DNA, they dont understand u

You're from a whole other/another world  
>a different dimension<br>you open my eyes  
>and im ready to go, lead me into the light<p>

Kiss me, k-k-kiss me  
>infect me with your love, and fill me with your poison<br>take me, t-t-take me  
>wanna be your victim, ready for abduction<br>boy, you're an alien, your touch so far away  
>its supernatural, extraterrestrial<p>

You're so super sonic  
>wanna feel your powers, stumb me with your lasers<br>your kiss is cosmic, every move is magic

You're from a whole other/another world  
>a different dimension<br>you open my eyes  
>and im ready to go, lead me into the light<p>

Kiss me, k-k-kiss me  
>infect me with your love, and fill me with your poison<br>take me, t-t-take me  
>wanna be your victim, ready for abduction<br>boy, you're an alien, your touch so far away  
>its supernatural, extraterrestrial<p>

There is this transcendental, on another level  
>boy, you're my lucky star<br>i wanna walk on your wave length  
>and be there when you vibrate<br>for you i risk it all  
>all<p>

Kiss me, k-k-kiss me  
>infect me with your love, and fill me with your poison<br>take me, t-t-take me  
>wanna be your victim, ready for abduction<br>boy, you're an alien, your touch so far away  
>its supernatural, extraterrestrial<p>

Extraterrestrial

Extraterrestrial

Boy, you're an alien, your touch so far away  
>its supernatural, extraterrestrial<p>

I chose this song becuase he is so obsessed with aliens


End file.
